Before & After
by Kanon Anderson
Summary: It was a new ritual, one started after. Before and after. The same two people defined by one event that had changed everything. Sequel to The Life Before You. Recommend reading that one first.
1. Chapter 1

02/14/2014

"If I hadn't been shot, would we be married by now?" Her question caught him off guard. Looking up, he met her olive eyes, clearer than before, but darker after the shooting that had claimed her memories.

"Probably." His answer was short and honest. Not even a breath taken before answering. Nodding, she looked back down at her hands, trying to imagine a diamond ring on her finger. Not a big, flashy ring. Something small, but elegant. Something she could wear to work, if she ever worked again.

"I would have taken you to Hamptons," he said, answering the question he knew she was too afraid to ask. "Probably go in the fall, when it's cool and not too crowded yet. The leaves would be turning and the nights perfect for a fire." He had proposed to Meredith in Paris. Gina in Rome. Both engagements grander than the one before. Never had he proposed to anyone in the Hamptons. That was his place, their place now. Too much like a second home to start an engagement that would lead to a marriage and end in divorce. "It'd be dark and I'd probably cook your favorite chicken parmesan. A bottle of Chateauneuf. Mousse for dessert. I'd want it to be about us…nothing over the top." She smiled and ducked her head, trying to hide the blush that graced her olive skin. That's how she had dreamed it in her head; ever since she had wrapped her head around the man that sat next to her being in love with her. Something grand, but not showy. Less his style and more about her's.

She wanted to say she would've said yes. But the truth was that she wasn't sure what she would've said. Didn't remember the turmoil she'd felt just before the bullet hit her head. Forgot about the argument they had had earlier that morning. The love they'd made the night before wiped from her memory forever. So instead, she changed the subject. "I always wanted a dress that isn't white," she said, "Something demure and not too big. A small wedding…my dad, family and friends. Lavendar roses and purple bridesmaid dresses. Cupcakes instead of a really big cake." He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment.

He could see their wedding. See her smile, taste their kiss. The smell of her hair as he buried her nose in it during their first dance. "What kind of wedding would you want?" It was his turn to meet her eyes, watching him with innocent curiousity.

"One where I'm married to you." Reaching across, he took her hand in his and squeezed tight. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she squeezed back, then pulled away to tug on her jacket. It was Sunday and he had promised to take her to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

03/16/2014

He watched as she took the bag of feed from the machine, grinning as she walked over to the small petting zoo. Taking a handful of the feed, she held it out for the small lamb to begin eating. This was one of her favorite things, feeding the small petting zoo that frequented the small park not far from the loft. It was a new ritual, one started after. Before and after. The same two people defined by one event that had changed everything. The Kate Beckett of before would've preferred to be lazy on a day like. The hustle and bustle of the week gradually wearing her down to a warm and sleepy mess by the weekend. The Kate Beck of after had woken him with pancakes and coffee, the glee of knowing what the day meant showing on her face. Sometimes, he wouldn't trade this Kate for anything. Then there were others, when she got frustrated and bored of not working that he wished nothing had ever happened to her.

He smiled as she looked up, beckoning him over. There was a new sheep this week. How she could tell, he never knew. Reaching out, he ran his hand through the thick fleece, laughing as the lamp tried to nip his hand for food. Taking a small palmful out of the bag, he held his hand out. "Where were you just now?" He turned at her soft words, noticing she had her bottom lip between her teeth. A habit that had carried over from before.

"Just thinking," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You hungry or want to walk for awhile?"

"Walk," she said, brushing her hands together to get the remaining food off her palms. He did the same then used the hand sanitizer he carried with him, handing the bottle to Kate before taking her hand. "Maybe to the Met? There's a new Monet I'd like to see." The Kate from before coming through. Linking their hands together, they took off down the road, headed for the Met.

The day had worn her out. She lay curled up next to him on the couch, her head on his shoulder, the book she had been reading on her chest. The bullet had taken more than her memory. It had claimed her stamina too. She was getting better, able to make it to nearly three before giving in to exhaustion and requested to return to the loft. She had napped for an hour, then woke to eat the Chinese food he had ordered before falling asleep on his shoulder at a quarter to nine.

Finally setting his laptop aside, he shifted to take her in his arms before carrying her up the stairs. After a month with her own apartment, she had decided to finally take Castle up on his offer to live in the guest bedroom. Her place had been too quiet and too silent. The Kate of before would've relished in the silence and solace. The Kate of after enjoyed the sense of home that permeated every corner of the loft. The one thing that remained the same was that she still needed her own space.

Laying her on the bed, he took of her shoes and pulled the covers back and over her. She woke long enough to give him a sleepy smile, half heartedly reaching for his hand as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He lingered for a moment longer, then pull away. She was lost to sleep again. Shutting the door, he returned to the living room and took his laptop into the bedroom. Two chapters were due the next day. He was done with one and two sentences into the second. Leaving the door open just a crack, he changed and brushed his teeth, sitting propped up against the pillows to type out the rest. Keeping one ear out for Kate, he wondered if this would be one of the nights were she would creep into his bed.

It was close to midnight when she came to him, shivering and hair damp from a shower. That was something new. A shower when she woke up from a nightmare. He had questioned her once, only to be told that she couldn't seem to warm up. Sliding over, he let her lay in the warm place left by his body, wrapping her up in blankets and his embrace. "You okay," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Yeah," she whispered, eyes sliding shut as the warmth that enveloped her began to take over. "Just a bad dream." Snuggling closer, she finally dropped off into sleep. That was something that stayed the same. Not wanting to talk when half asleep and still shaking from a dream. Burying his nose in the gentle smell of vanilla and lavender, he quickly dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"What were you dreaming last night?" It was her turn to wake up to his voice, hushed against the dawning morning.

"I don't really know." It's not a lie. At least, not a full lie. A gunshot. Blood seeping down her temple. The cold of concrete as she lay on the ground. "I think it's of when I got shot. I'm in my apartment. A glass of wine on the table. Then, a loud sound and blood seeping through my shirt. It's blue and the blood turns it to a sickly brown. I hit the wine glass as I fall and the wine is almost discernible from my blood."

His heart almost stops in his chest. He's told her next to nothing of that day. Has the shirt she wore hidden away. Blue, like his eyes. The splotch of red turning it to mud brown. He doesn't know why we kept it. Maybe as a reminder. At the time, he'd been afraid it would be the last thing to ever smell like her.

The darkest moments and memories seemed to come to her first. Montgomery's funeral. The bullet that had almost claimed her the first time. Cases where they had fought. The second bullet that had taken her memory. He sometimes wondered if the balance of their relationship leaned more towards the worse times. Fights and hospital visits. Nights spent apart and secrets kept from each other.

"Is that how it happened? Was I alone in my apartment?" He nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. She sensed the turmoil in him and rubbed slow circles on his chest. Kate of before coming out once again. She knew how to calm him, understood the importance of reminding him that she was here. Living and breathing in his arms.

"It was during the last summer heat wave," he said, finally finding the strength to talk, "I had left early to meet with Gina at Black Pawn before heading home to cook dinner. You had requested lasagna. I wasn't there, but when I got the call…you were in your apartment The shirt you wore is in my closet. Still bagged from the hospital. It was blue…one my of favorite colors on you."

The ballistics report showed it had been a close range shot. But the report couldn't tell him if she'd stood there with the gun to her head. Or if she'd been caught by surprise. The bullet coming from nowhere. He'd had nightmares of that moment for weeks. His imagination filling in all of the blanks he would never be able to really fill. What had drawn her home instead of the loft. If she'd been scared. If she had known that night that their lives would be irrevocably changed.

He saw the questions in her eyes and gave a sad smile. She returned it with one of her own, laying her head on his chest. She wished he knew. Could remember for the both of them. Wanted him to help fill in the blanks that seemed to fill almost every corner of her mind.

Kate knew she was different. She didn't know how, but she felt it all the same. Javi, Lanie, Ryan…everyone avoided talk of her past, but sometimes things would slip out. She liked red wine over white. Her favorite color is purple. Rain storms were her favorite thing in the world. She liked sushi, hated brussel sprouts. Sometimes, when she did something new or would voice her opinion on something, she would catch a fleeting look on Castle's face. A look of surprise and sometimes a look of knowing.

"Castle," she whispered soft. She felt the tip of his head and the soft brush of his lips to her temple in response. "Take me to see my mother."


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blew cold, the smell of snow sweetening the air. It was February and although the month had been bitter cold, not much snow had fallen. The curls of her hair blew all around her, parting to show the shorter lengths of hair that fell halfway down her neck. The hair that had been shaved off kept time for him. One inch a month, it grew. Four inches since she'd been shot. She clutched his hand tight as they walked across the green lawn. She'd been silent for most of the ride. Studying and memorizing their way to the cemetery.

Kate wasn't sure why she'd made this sudden request. She just knew she wanted to see a part of the woman who had changed and shaped her life in so many ways. "She's just up ahead," Castle said, motioning off into the distance. He spoke of Johanna Beckett as if she was still alive and just waiting on a bench or something for them to visit.

Her father had shown her a picture of her mother. They looked so much alike. He slowed their pace as they approached the grave. Kate stared at the engraved headstone, eyes moving over the letters that made of her mother's name. The date she had been born. The day she had died. A line signifying the time in between. Vincit omni a veritas. She moved her lips silently as she read those words. Truth conquers all. She knew her mother's story. Johanna Beckett had been a lawyer. Fought for justice. Inspired her daughter to the same and while originally, Kate had been on the same path as her mother, death had changed her way. Not her destination, just the way in which she achieve it. Instead of a court room, Katherine Beckett fought for justice in a room with a table and two chairs, often with little to go on. Outwitting, outsmarting,outworking to find the truth hidden in the lies and deceit.

She heard soft steps behind her and turned to see Castle hanging back. Close enough to remind her that he was there. Far enough to give her space. "These words are so familiar," she said softly. Castle's eyes closed for just a moment.

"Those words helped define you," he said, "Almost just as much as her death." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a necklace with a small charm on the end. A smooth metal plate with those words engraved on them.

He handed it to her, watching as she examined it. "What's this," she asked, looking back up at him. Puffs of white air escaped her mouth as the air grew colder around them.

"Your birthday present," he said, "I didn't get a chance to give it to you." She handed the chain back and lifted her hair, allowing him to clasp it gently around her neck. Lowering her hair, she looked down, fingering the charm gently.

"Can we stay a bit longer," she asked, tugging her coat closer.

"As long as you would like." He smiled and walked over to a nearby bench, sitting and keeping an eye on the woman kneeling before her mother's grave and whispering to her softly.

They stayed for about an hour then left, Kate wrapping her arm through Castle's and hugging his body for warmth. They had a quick lunch at a local deli before returning to the loft. Kate quickly shed her clothes and went to take a warm bath. He brought her a glass of wine and pressed a kiss to her temple before leaving her to read in peace. The love of bath, reading and wine still remained one of her favorite things.

He quickly made lasagna after checking all of his messages. Two from Gina, hounding him for his latest chapter. One from Kate's father, checking in. The last from Alexis, letting him know she would be home for dinner.

Just as the lasagna slid into the oven, the front door opened and shut, followed by the usual frenzied gust of his daughter. "Hey Dad," she said, standing on tip-toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Kate here?"

"In the bath," he said, "We went to see her mother today." At first, Alexis had found it strange that he spoke of Kate's mother as if she were alive. Like the visit had been a quick stop over on the way to somewhere else. It was never "we went to her mother's grave" or "we stopped by the cemetery". Now, it was a part of their everyday life. Or had been, before Kate had been shot.

First Saturdays had been breakfast at Deke's down on the corner, then a stop at Francesca's for flowers. Time spent at the cemetery varied. If the week had been long and tough, Kate would kneel in front of the grave for hours, hands idly picking at weeds as she talked. Sometimes, the visits were short and Kate would laugh, telling her mother some story of something Ryan and Esposito had done or a mess Castle had made. But always,Castle was there. No matter if the conversation ended with a tear rolling down her cheek if laughter still lit up her, he was there with a warm hug and a kiss. Afterwards, they usually wound up getting ice cream or coffee. The weather determined where they would go. And always, she would pick. He tried to give Kate so much, but with publishing books or working to solve a crime, it seemed there was never enough time he could devote just to her. The first Saturday of every month. That was her day. Where they would only do what she wanted. Second Saturdays were his, the third Alexis'. And without fail,the First Saturdays became a day for Johanna Beckett as well.

Castle shook himself out of his thoughts and reached for the tomato, slicing it for the salad. Next to him, Alexis made a dressing. It never ceased to amaze him how in sync they seemed to work. "How're classes," he asked, breaking the comforting quiet.

"Good," she said, "Register for Fall in a couple of weeks. Looking at an off campus apartment with friends on Thursday." She gave him a look for him not interfere before the words could even leave his mouth. He returned the look and she broke off first, laughing and shaking her head. For all of his childish ways, he is her father and always would be. Time would never change that, nor stop his worry.

Dinner finished just as Kate emerged, hair damp and wrapped in a messy bun, oversized t-shirt and leggings. She gave Alexis a tight hug, then accepted more wine for her glass from Castle before sitting down to eat.

After dinner, Alexis went upstairs to study and Castle put the dishes on to wash before joining Kate on the sofa. Already, she was half asleep. Between the wine, the walking and emotional upheaval of the day, Castle was surprised she wasn't sound asleep. With a soft hum, she shifted, allowing him to slide onto the couch next to her. Pulling her knees in closer and leaning more into him, she felt all of the strain and tension leave her body. This was her favorite part of the day. Her and him on the couch, sometimes the crackling of the fire or soft music filling the air of the apartment.

"Tell me the story of our first kiss." And with that sentence came a flood of memories. Wet silk, damp hair. Perfume lingering at the edge of his senses. Smooth skin, goose pimpled from the cool air of the apartment. Hard wood pressed under his palm, later soothed by the lace of her bra.

"We had a few first kisses," he replied, "There was one that was used for distraction and another that was our first real kiss."

"Tell me about the distraction one first," she said, resting her head against his neck. "We'll get to the lust one later." He smiled, then sobered, reaching to pull the blanket around her.

"We were on a case and needed to sneak past this guard," Castle said, "I, of course, was the one with the idea. You acted like you were drunk and then, when he started our way, you grabbed my hand and then I kissed you. Then of course, you hadn't had enough you kissed me back."

"I…kissed you," she said, raising her eyebrow. "Why am I surprised by that?"

"Probably just as surprised as the guy you knocked out afterwards," he said, grinning. She laughed and her hair, now dried in soft, natural waves covered her eyes. Her laughter died down and she turned, biting her lip and pushing the hair from her eyes.

"Tell me about our first real kiss," she said, the hint of her smile still on her lips. She felt him stiffen, then relax. The smile faded from her face at his reaction. She'd played out their first real kiss in her mind so many times, but never had she imagined that he would react like this. She opened her mouth to question, but stopped when he reached out a cupped her cheek gently, fingers weaving through her hair.

"We fought just before," he said softly,"You found out that I had been meeting with someone involved in your mother's case and was beyond angry. I was desperate for you to stop, wanted to do everything to protect you, but it had all somehow got out of control. You stormed out, ending up chasing the guy on top of a roof. He kicked you over the ledge and if weren't for Espo, you would've fallen. I was at Alexis' graduation, pretty sure I would never see you again. We were both so angry at each other." He paused, gathering his thoughts once more. "You came to me that night, after being at our playground and walking through the rain. You knocked on the door and right after I answered, you were kissing me. Not a bad kiss, if I do say so myself." She pulled away and rolled her eyes, hitting him softly in the shoulder.

"I'm guessing you forgave me," she said, moving to straddle his lap.

"More like we forgave each other," he said, resting his hands on her thighs. "Two way street, you know." She hummed softly, then cupped his face gently. Leaning down, she pressed her lips to his, allowing herself to feel his kiss. The first real time for her. The thousandth time for him. But, no matter how many kisses had been exchanged, every kiss and every touch only served to make them stronger, together.

"Take me to bed," Kate whispered, closing her eyes as his lips trailed down her neck.

He pulled away and studied her. Lust glazed her eyes. A vein throbbed with anticipation at the juncture of her neck, still wet from his kisses. "I'll take you to bed," he said, "But there won't be any sex…at least not yet." He felt her shrink back in rejection and put a hand on her back, pulling her close to his chest. Her forehead hit his neck and he felt her clutch his shirt in her hand.

"I want you to know what it's like to be loved. And even if you don't remember, I want you to have zero doubt as to what you're feeling" he said softly. "I love you, Kate. Deep down, I think you know that. Have known that since the moment you woke up, but this was big. It took a big part of you away and while I miss the old Kate, I love this new Kate just as much, if not more. So, for now, we wait."

"I'll never remember," Kate said, frustration showing in her voice, "So what's the point in waiting?"

"I promised you once and I promise you again," he murmured. "We'll make new memories and the next time you ask me to take you to bed, I won't say no. I promise. I waited five years to make love to you. I'll wait another five or however long it takes." He pressed a kiss to her temple and she closed her eyes. The next time she asked, he wouldn't say no. And even though she wanted so bad to ask again, she didn't. He was right. She cared for him, of that there was no doubt. She felt him press another kiss to her temple, then shift to capture her legs in his arms and carry her to the bedroom. Always soft and always gentle, he lay her down then changed for bed. The sound of him getting dressed for bed mixed with the cologne left on the sheets enveloped her and lulled her into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was cold when he awoke. His breath visible in the chilly air of the loft. Sitting up, he stumbled out of the warmth of bed to the check the thermostat. He didn't even make it to the small box when he noticed the silence. The soft hum of the refrigerator was gone, along with the soft whisper of the heater. Looking out the window, it was quick to see why. A blizzard had blown in overnight. The city now blanketed in white, darkened buildings stark against the white.

Grabbing an extra blanket, he shuffled up the stairs to check on Alexis. The girl slept soundly in her bed, curled up in the tightest ball. Placing the blanket over her, he brushed the hair from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. College had apparently helped the teen learn to sleep through anything. Leaving the room, he crept back down the stairs and threw another blanket on the bed before climbing back in.

Kate shifted away as the cold air blew under the covers as he quickly slid back into the welcoming warmth. "'s cold," she muttered, moving closer to bury her nose in his collarbone.

"Power's out," he said, rubbing her back to help her become warm again. She muttered something again, but soon was back asleep.

Before, she would've been up, searching for candles, calling the precinct. He would've had to handcuff her to the bed to keep her from shoveling a path from here to work. If her city had been in danger, Katherine Beckett would respond, no matter what. And while he missed some of that devotion, the selfish side of him did not.

He remembered mornings of wanting to hold her just a moment more. Or waking to find her already gone, nothing but the smell of vanilla and cherries filling the air. Sometimes the sticky lip shaped outline of Chapstick against the skin of his cheek or temple. She shifted again and sighed, the cold hitting her more full this time. "Have you tried calling anyone," she asked, voice still full of sleep, but clarity was creeping in.

"No," he whispered, "Figure there's not much of a point. Good portion of the city looked like it didn't have electricity." She shivered and moved closer, trying to wrap as much of her body around him as possible. Closing her eyes, she felt it, rather than saw it. Shivering blue lips, fear in her heart. For the first time, she recognized it for what it was. A memory. How long ago, she didn't know, but still…a memory.

"I've been cold before," she whispered, "You held me, but you were cold, too." His eyes snapped open in surprise. Heart raced a little bit more. "I don't know where we were, but we were together and it was cold." She closed her eyes and tried to remember more, but nothing was there.

"We were trapped in a freezer," he said, working to fill in the blanks, "We were trying to find a bomb and we did, but got trapped in the process." He only gave her so much, wanting her to fill in the gaps. Desperate for her to help him with the story. Castle wanted to push her, ask more questions and prompt until she could remember, but he didn't. He feared it would push her way. He had done that before, questioned and pushed and in the end, he almost lost her. Never would he make that mistake again and although everything was different, enough of the old Kate remained.

Frustrated, she nodded and looked down at her hands.

"What do you miss most," she asked, "About from me…us from before." Her question caught him by surprise.

"I don't really know," he whispered. Always the truth for her. "I miss some things, but there's new things that you do that take the place of everything else." She titled her head back, olive eyes begging him to continue. "You use to wake up early and sit in this one spot on the couch with your coffee. I would find you sometimes, just staring out the window, mind a thousand miles away. You liked the peace of the morning and needed that to function most of the day. I, on the other hand, wanted to be selfish and wake up to, know that you were there." She smiled, glad that something of new made him just as happy.

"Tell me something else." He smiled, seeing this a new game for them to play.

"You would shove your feet that would somehow become ice blocks between the living room and here between my legs," he said, "You hate cold feet, but would never wear socks to bed."

"Really, Castle? That doesn't sound like something you would miss." And then his look softened. For a moment, he had had heard the old Kate's voice. Full of skepticism with a light tease attached.

She saw the look and tilted her head. "You would say that all the time," he said, "Give me this look so full of skepticism at one of my outlandish theories or crazy ideas. You remember more than you know, Kate. And that is one thing I love about you and would never wish to change. You're not a whole different person. Just an altered version of who you were. You're not angry at the world anymore and you don't hide from your feelings as much as you used to. You let others love you and you share that love with the world. And while yes, I miss some of the quips you used to throw my way and the way you would tease me and some of the little rituals we had, I love you still as much. You are more than the sum of lost memories, Kate." Tears rimmed her eyes as he reached out and cupped his face.

He still saw the questions in her eyes and knew it would only be a matter of time before she found the courage to voice them. Her courage. One thing he missed and did not miss at the same time. The courage to ask, but the knowledge, that for now, she was with him and all of the anger and hurt they'd thrown at each other on that fateful day remained in the past.

The day turned into one of forts and board games. Alexis, having woken around nine, padded down the stairs, wrapped in the faux fur blanket, flannel pajamas and Ugg boots. A fire helped provide some warmth to the room and although breakfast was cold cereal and fruit, a blizzard was nothing compared to the mind of Richard Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up clammy and hot, a mass of brown hair covering his eyes. The electricity had turned back on and with it came the heater on at full blast. His arm tingled and mouth felt like cotton. He started to sit up then stopped when he felt the weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Kate still sound asleep. She shifted in her sleep, fist clenching his shirt even tighter. He whispered softly as he moved his hand along her back, pressing a kiss to her temple. Her face scrunched up, then relaxed. It took him a minute to realize where he'd seen that look before. It'd been so long since she'd slept so rough.

Like before, she relaxed in his arms, nose nuzzling against his collarbone. Closing his eyes, he ignored the numbness in his arm and swallowed to wet his mouth. Moments like this had been rare. Quiet mornings where she slept, allowing him to study her. It'd been different in the hospital, when she'd been in that coma. Not knowing if she'd wake up. Wondering what she would be like when she awoke. They'd had the discussion late one night. He'd been shot on the job, a stray bullet when a gun fell. It caught his vest, but still…it had scared Kate more than she would ever say.

No machines, she had said, no wires, no monitors, nothing to push air into her lungs. He had promised, as she had done for him. Although that right should technically fall to his mother or Alexis, he knew that if it came down it, the decision would fall to Kate.

And even though he cursed and hated her being in that hospital, a part of him remained grateful that it had never come to that. She never flat lined. Never stopped breathing. The only miracle to come out of that long and miserable day.

He felt her shift and looked down, smiling when he saw her sleepy olive eyes opening to meet his. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hello, handsome." The words slipped from her lips like they had a hundred times before. He shut his eyes, fighting the shuddering breath that escaped his lips. Another moment, another memory. It was happening more frequently, but he didn't dare hope or dream.

Feeling her press a kiss just below his ear, she watched as she yawned and stretched before pushing herself off the couch, oblivious to the moment in which he was still caught. "Want some coffee?" He nodded numbly and leaned forward, shaking his arm to get the blood moving once more.

He stood and watched as she moved effortlessly around the kitchen, prepping the espresso machine, frothing the milk. It was the second Saturday, his Saturday. "Anything you want to do today," she asked, glancing up from the espresso machine to him.

Pausing for a moment, he glanced outside. The snow had stopped, but covered everything. Buildings and trees and parks and cars covered in a blanket of white. He wanted to stay in, hold her close and start a fire. Kiss her until he forgot why she couldn't remember. But, he knew that it was time. He'd only been able to buy so much.

Kate saw his expression and walked over, a steaming mug in her hands. "I want to take you somewhere," he said softly, "Not today…the weather's too bad, but the roads should be clear." Tilting her head, she nodded, reaching out to touch his face softly. Her palm was warm from having held the hot cup of espresso and he closed his eyes.

"Everything okay," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, forcing a smile. He hoped he'd be able to say the same after tomorrow. She smiled back and leaned up, brushing her lips against his before settling on the couch once more. He knew that it was time and she would be able to handle it. The final story in the saga that had sent them on this tumultuous path. The story of how Kate was stabbed and how all it had been his fault.


End file.
